


LET'S GO TO....

by lila_luscious1



Series: CHRISTMAS 2019 IN THE AOS AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, BELIZE!, Daisy and Robbie, F/M, PUSSY EMBARGO?, aos au, christmas 2019, minor smut, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: AGENTS OF SHIELD COUPLES DISCUSS OPTIONS FOR THE 2019HOLIDAY SEASON
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: CHRISTMAS 2019 IN THE AOS AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569874
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. LET'S GO TO BELIZE!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [nightsisterkaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [TexannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexannaRose/gifts), [bad_ash10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy wants to go to Belize for Christmas...Robbie Reyes resists...at FIRST...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> te doy EL MUNDO, si quieres
> 
> I'll give you th world, if you want it

"I've never been to BELIZE...you?" Daisy Johnson pores over the round trip fares the vacation paradise, wondering if she can  
convince her 'Uncle' Mack MacKenzie to to drop she and Robbie there, nullifying the Holiday Travel crush, and save the airfare.

"I have not", responds Robbie Reyes.

"I wanna go-YOU SAID, and I quote: 'Anything you want babe, te doy EL MUNDO, si quieres', endquote."

"In the course of normal conversation, or while we were FUCKING?"

Frustrated, Daisy says, LOUDLY: " _DON'T MATTER-BELIZE!_...just know-POSSIBLE PUSSY EMBARGO, unless I don't go to  
Belize."

"What days were those, now?"


	2. LET'S GO TO BOGOTA/THE PUSSY EMBARGO OF 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackelena

Busily chopping vegetables for their dinner, Elena Rodriguez (YoYo) puts down her knife suddenly and laughs aloud. Mack,  
MacKenzie, fiddling with an smartphone that Piper has requested that he unlock, looks up, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Something that Daisy told me, at lunch- _PUSSY EMBARGO_ ....that means what I think that it does? En español significa

amenazadar or bloqeuar."

"En ORDEREN: QUE CHINGAOS!?, y en este caso, es un bloqueo?"

"It's FUNNY, No?" Her smile is infectious.

"It actually is."

"Come with me to Bogota....I want you to meet the rest of my family."

"Of course. Shop for Christmas before we go?"

Her smile out-shines the rooms artificial lighting. "I have everything I want. TU...aqui conmigo." She advances on him, the evening meal forgotten:  
no Pussy Embargo up in HERE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> En Español significa amenazadar or bloqeuar : In Spanish it means seize or blockade
> 
> "En ORDEREN: QUE CHINGAOS!?, y en este caso, es un bloqueo
> 
> In order: What the Fuck, and in this case it's a blockade
> 
> TU...aqui conmigo: YOU...here with me


End file.
